


Stay With Me

by MissLizzyfrizzy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLizzyfrizzy/pseuds/MissLizzyfrizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank just moved to a nothing of a town with his mom who is a famous writer, to get away from the craziness of New York City. He meets a beautiful guy at the local coffee shop, hoping to see him soon, but he didn't think he'd see him at school as his teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A new town and Frank was already bored. His mom must have typed into Google, “most boring small towns in New York Sate,” and first on the list must have been Cherry Valley.

There must have been at least ten shops on the Main Street strip of town; a few clothing stores, a market, one antique shop, and Frank’s favorite, the coffee shop. Other than that, it was mostly farmland.

But his mother was happy. As a famous writer, in New York City, she would have to hide under ugly ball caps and baggy sweaters, just to be able to get a cup of coffee. She was finally comfortable and all he cared about was she was happy. 

The town he lived in was the kind of town that was always foggy in the morning, with a slight chill. Trees bare as they bend in the winds from the mountains. It was the kind of town where everyone knew everyone and everyone loved that. There were no secrets, and that was the only thing that scared Frank.

 

-

 

 

Opening the last boxes, his mom rounded the corner with hot chocolate.

“Are you ready for school tomorrow?” His mom smiled, slowly sitting back into the black leather chair they just purchased.

“Yea, I guess. I hope I didn’t miss a lot; I don’t feel like spending my senior year playing catch up.” Frank sighed, placing his mug on the also new coffee table.

“I don’t think you missed too much; it’s only the third week into September.” Frank agreed.

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Sitting here writing the second book.” She wigged in her seat. Frank smirked.

“You’re loving it here.”

“You can say that again,” his mom smiled looking towards the stonewall fireplace.

“You’re lovi-“

“Ugh, Frank.”

 

 

-

 

 

Jumping into his beat up jeep, the jeep he probably paid too much for, sleepily, he rolled to the coffee shop.

Walking into the warmth of the shop he stood on line, trying to stay awake. Looking at his feet, he felt a tap on his shoulder. As he turned around, his eyes became wide. The man standing in front of him was beautiful, if he was allowed to say such a thing, if men were beautiful. His skin was pale, flawless; his eyes, green at some moments, and grey, blue at others. But his lips, mmm, light pink, thin lips, slightly chapped from the cold.

“Um, you’re next.” He smirked. Frank jumped towards the counter.

“Can-Can I get a large coffee, a drop of skim and four sugars.” Handing the money over he slid down towards the end of the counter. He watched as the man that woke him from his sleepwalking. He was tall, not too tall, just right. And skinny, but God his ass was delicious. Frank watched him, until he turned around; sliding his hands into his pockets, he stood next to Frank.

“Uh, I’m Gerard Way, you’re new around here aren’t you?” Gerard held his hand out. Frank looked at his hand, long fingers, large hand. Taking it, Frank smiled.

“Frank Iero.” Gerard’s eyes widened.

“Is your mom or sister, Nancy Iero?” Frank nodded.

“Yea, that’s my mom.”

“Oh wow, I love her book Run, it’s a beautiful book.”

“I’ll tell her you said so, but can you please not spread it around town. She is finally somewhere she doesn’t have to hide.” Gerard held up his hands.

“I totally understand.”

 

Frank’s order was called; grabbing the warm cup, he turned to the awfully gorgeous man.

“Well, I have to go, but I hope to see you again soon.” Frank smirked, turning around and heading out back into the cold.

“Yes, soon.” Gerard whispered, grabbing his cup, watching the handsome boy walk away.

 

 

-

 

 

Pulling into the school parking lot, Frank hopped out of the truck, following the other students into the very small school. The walls were a pale blue, and the lockers and doors, a tan color. The person who designed this school must have been color blind or blind all together.

Getting his schedule, he found his locker, throwing a couple of books into it before being thrown against the wall.

“Hey Newbie!” a much larger man grunted into Frank’s face.

“Oh good one, so original.” Frank scoffed. “Couldn’t think of anything better, let me help you, oh how about loser, no, no, that’s lame. Um, oh I know new comer, or new recruit, um I got it, fish out of water!” Frank was slammed again.

“Shut up!”

“Hey! Put him down Kennedy!” Someone yelled from the end of the hallway. He was put back on the grey tile, as Kennedy, if that was his name, laughed along with his friends, walking down the hall.

“I hope they didn’t hurt you-“ a slightly familiar voice said behind him. Turning around, he saw the beautiful man that he met at the coffee shop.

“I didn’t think I’d see you so soon.” Frank smirked.

“I-uh, um-“ Gerard stammered, running down the hall towards his classroom.

 

Frank watched him, as he turned the corner, but shrugged it off, walking towards his first class.

 

 

It seemed that yea, it was a small town, like you see on the movies, everyone is smiling, happy, with open arms and warm welcomes, but I guess that must be a little further up north, because it was not here. No way, Frank was being shoved into lockers, called “new kid.” I guess they don’t get new kids a lot.

But it was his last period and he can finally relax, cause English was his favorite subject. Walking into the pale, bright room he went towards the back, he found a seat. Looking at the front of the room he saw Gerard staring back at him. He was biting his thumb, watching Frank’s face go from calm, to panic. Standing up, he had some papers in his hands. Squatting in front of Frank’s desk, he pushed over the papers.

“This is a few worksheets that we have done on the book Run, um, I don’t know if you’ve-“

“Yes, I’ve read it, plenty of times.”

“Okay than, um than you can start the essay that will be assigned in a week now if you want, unless you got too much work from your other classes.” Frank nodded.

“It will be the easiest work I have to do.” Frank smirked.

“Yea, I bet it will.” Gerard stood, turning to his class. That ass in Frank’s face, it made him shiver. “Okay, well, we got a new student, his name is Frank, please, please be nice to him, he’s city folk, you never know what could come out of his mouth.” Gerard winked, returning to the book they were reading as Frank answered the questions on the worksheets he was given.

 

 

 

-

 

 

The bell rang, students ran out of the classroom as if they haven’t been outside for months. Frank slowly, stood, gathering his things.

“Um, Frank.” Gerard stood, in front of the room. The door was closed and they were the only two in the room. “Frank, I’m sorry, this morning, I probably looked like a fool. You look older than you are-“

“And you look younger,” Frank interjected. The teacher blushed.

“But, uh, yea, I’m sorry about kinda flirting with you, and um running away from you this morning.” Gerard, slid his hands into his pockets of his oh, so tight black jeans.

“It’s fine, I was also flirting with you so, um, I’m sorry also.” The older man nodded; pushing back his bright red locks out of his face.

“So, um, can’t wait to read your essay, it probably will be better than most.” Frank nodded, throwing his backpack over his shoulder, sliding past Gerard, and out the door.

 

Gerard fell forward, his arms catching him on the front desk.

 

“Holy shit, this is gonna be a tough year.” Gerard whispered to himself.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Frank walked through the door hearing the radio blasting in his house. He saw his mom sliding around the kitchen singing at the top of her lungs in front of the stove, cooking something that smelled so good. Frank, placed his bag onto the ground, closing the door.

Walking towards the kitchen, he followed his mom.

“Whoa! Whoa! Living on a prayer! Take my hand! We’ll make it I swear!” His mom jumped, but he grabbed her hand anyway, spinning her around. “Living on a prayer!” Frank took the guitar solo; playing air guitar, his mom slapped his arm.

“You scared me!” she laughed, heading back towards the pasta on the stove. “How was school?”

“Good, nice people,” lie, “got a lot of homework, one assignment that involves a book that you wrote!” Frank sat at the dinner table. And his mom started laughing. Frank was in awe; she was practically rolling on the floor.

“That’s Funny! So funny!”

“Mom!”

“If you don’t get an A on that paper I’m kicking your ass.”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

A few weeks later, Frank got his paper back; an A. He smiled, looking at Gerard.

“You are a great writer.”

“That’s what I want to do when I am older; gonna follow the family business.” Gerard laughed sitting on a desk in front of Frank’s.

“Well, you will make a great writer one day.”

“Thank you.” Frank blushed, pushing his essay into his bag. Frank nodded, turning towards the door.

“Frank. Um, I have to ask you a question.” Frank turned back around. “Um, well, there’s this poetry reading, thing, um, at the art museum and I have to pick a student to read something, and I pick you.” Gerard said, covering his mouth with his hand, waiting for an answer.

“Why, wait, why me? I’ve only been your student for like three weeks.”

“Well, you’re the only senior that can write. Like, that can really write.” Gerard stood up. “Please.” Gerard pouted his lips, clasping his hands together. Frank melted; it was like he was a pool of liquid on the floor.

“Okay, Okay, when do I need this poem ready?” Gerard bounced.

“Two weeks, it’s two weeks from today.” Gerard giggled. “You have to write two poems they don’t have a limit on how many words or lines. Just something to make someone feel some kind of an emotion.”

“Got it. You owe me!” Frank pointed towards Gerard. The teacher laughed.

“You’ll get extra credit.”

“No! Coffee after the show, buy me coffee. Just to thank me.” Frank bit his lip. Gerard’s eyes widened, and darkened, his eyes were grey blue again.

“Yes.” Frank nodded, heading out the classroom door.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

Frank sat in his room, trying to think of some kind of poem. Spinning around in his computer chair, all he could think about was Gerard; Gerard’s voice, his eyes, his amazing body, ugh that butt. Frank couldn’t write anything. But than, why can’t he write about Gerard, and the other poem he’ll pull from his folder of few poems.

Opening a writing document, he started writing about Gerard, making his hairs stand on end, and his package throb lightly in his pants.

 

 

-

 

 

It was getting closer to the big day and Gerard wanted to read his poems. As they walked down to the teacher’s classroom, Frank held his books tight to his chest.

“Do I have to show you?” Frank asked, nervous, that he has to approve his work before reading it.

“No, just hoping its not some kindergarten poem.” Frank nodded. 

“Well, its not I promise.” Frank looked up at Gerard; he was close. So close. Gerard sighed, nodding.

“I trust you.” He whispered, before breaking the intense gaze, walking towards his classroom.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Walking into the museum, it was buzzing with light chatter. He looked around for Gerard, but he felt a hand on his back. Looking behind him, he saw the older man smiling.

“Hey, are you ready?” Gerard shook his shoulders lightly.

“Um, I guess.”

“Good, it starts in ten minutes and you’re up in twenty.” The teacher smiled. The younger boy played with the paper in his hands. Oh he hoped Gerard would like it.

 

 

Standing up at the podium, he stared at the small crowd in front of him. Sighing, he looked down at his paper.

“Okay, um, I am, Frank, um I am Mr. Way’s student, in his senior class. And this is my first poem. I’m really not into titles. So, here we go.

 

Why do I keep mentally hurting myself?

Do I like the way the pain feel?

Do I have some luster for inflicting my own self pity party?

Like taking a kewtip to your annoying, itchy ear.

Getting to the spot that’s been nagging you to scratch it all day.

Making you go cross eyed in satisfaction.

 

 

Looking up, he saw pain in Gerard’s eyes, other faces were in awe; Frank was an amazing writer, and he knew it.

“Um, this is my next one.” And he wasn’t going to look down at his paper, oh no, he knew this poem backwards and forwards. He was going to look right at Gerard, and not anywhere else.

 

 

The worst part of seeing your face everyday,

Is constantly the feeling of a captive butterfly in my stomach,

And the way my heart swells like a hot air balloon about to take off.

I know I can’t have you,

And the thought of that is killing me,

But,

I don’t know if I will ever feel this way again,

And that scares me,

To death.

 

 

Gerard didn’t realize he was holding his breath, he didn’t realize that he was twisting the pamphlet in his hand so tightly that it was falling to pieces. He didn’t realize that everything that Frank was saying was everything he was feeling.

“Thank you.” Frank whispered into the mic. As he walked off the stage, the room was in complete applause. He smiled, finding his teacher. Gerard watched him as he made a beeline towards him.

“Um, we need to talk, coffee?” Gerard asked. Frank just nodded following him. Getting into his small black BMW, Gerard drove towards the coffee shop, getting out to get them coffee, but coming straight back to the car. Putting it in the cup holders, Gerard took off to the lake; no one would be there at this hour, especially on a Friday night. There was a drive in movie going on tonight and the diner will be open extra late.

Parking in the dark, Gerard gripped his steering wheel tight. 

“I’m sorry. I just, I- there was nothing else to write about. I couldn’t get you out of my head. You’re not like everyone else. You treat me differently than everyone else. You care; I don’t have a lot of people who care about me. All I have is my mom and when she’s working, I’m always last. Her books are her new babies, and I’m the oldest almost ready to fly my wings, but she doesn’t care. I know you’re my teacher and that’s kind of your job to treat me that way, but I don’t know I just thought you maybe thought I was special.” Frank looked at his lap, feeling really embarrassed and warm.

“You are special. You are- everything you said, in that poem, everything. It’s true. It’s all true. That’s exactly how I feel. That you, seeing you everyday is like a constant reminder that I can’t have you. I can’t- I’m you’re teacher. You’re-“

“About to be eighteen in a week and a half.” Frank smiled. 

“Still, honey, still. I’ll be your teacher for another seven months.” Grabbing Frank’s hands. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, I understand. I just-“

“I know, I know.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

It was Frank’s birthday and he didn’t want to do anything. The school was decorated in Halloween décor and he was so not in the mood. Pulling his hoodie closer to his body and pulling his hood up he was so close to exiting the school.

Gerard was walking towards him, confused on why Frank looked so out of touch, lost. It was the end of school, and Gerard didn’t see Frank in last period. Frank sighed, trying to move to the other side of the hallway. Gerard stopped, but than cut in front of Frank.

“Mr. Way, I really need to get-“

“Where were you last period, and why are you-“ Gerard waved his hand at his appearance. Yes, Frank was still a boy- but he usually dressed put together. But today, he looked like he just rolled out of bed and came to school.

“Mr. Way, I wasn’t feeling well I was at the nurse, you can go down and ask her yourself, but I really-“

“Frankie. I- Happy birthday.” Gerard sighed, handing him a small box. “Don’t open it until you get home.” Gerard past him, heading back towards his classroom.

 

 

Frank raced home, running to his room. His mom was locked in her office; it must have been a slow day of writing. Lying on his bed, he placed the gift on his bed looking at it.

He slowly unwrapped the box, pulling the top off. A piece of paper was folded inside. Pulling it out, he opened it up, lying on his back.

 

 

Your eyes,

Your long hair, that probably feels like silk.

Your smile, especially your smirk.

Your beautiful poems, and writing that make me swoon.

The way you stare at me through your eyelashes.

The way you saw my name Mr. Way, and Gerard.

The way you stare at me, with so much emotion, so much want.

The way your lips tremble when I get too close to you.

 

Frankie, my Frankie, I care for you more than you know. More than you could ever imagine. I want to know more about you. More about your life, your favorite food, color. Everything.

 

I wanna make you feel proud of me.

I want you to have me.

God you already do.

I want your love,

And I want you to have mine too.

 

 

Frank was in awe. He wanted to cry. He wanted to just cry and be held by Gerard.

 

When you read this please, please call me.

 

He left his number. Frank raced across the room, grabbing his cell phone.

 

 

“Hello?” Gerard whispered.

“I care about you. I want to know everything about you too, right down to what deodorant you use.” Frank breathed.

“I think I was wrong on trying to stay away from you; trying to ignore everything, but it so hard. But I can’t lose this job and I can’t-“ Gerard cleared his throat. “I don’t want to lose you either.”

“Than let me in; we can- we, slow, we go slow, just get to know each other first, make sure we want an us.”

“Frank you can be a drug dealer, I’d probably want you.” Frank snorted.

“Well, good thing I sit in my room and read all the time.”

“So we are gonna try.”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

Frank got to school super early, forgetting about coffee, sadly, but it seems he doesn’t get beaten up, if he gets there before the students do. He’s already made friends with the security so they would let him in when the doors were locked. He usually hung out at the library, reading some book, or two.

But this morning as he was walking towards the library, he saw Gerard, well he saw the top of Gerard’s head, his face was covered by a box of donuts and two bags on top, with two coffees in his hands.

“Mr. Way? Do you need help?” Frank raced over to him, grabbing one of the coffees out of his hands.

“Frank, yes please. Ugh this was a bad idea.”

“You could have made two trips.” Frank teased.

“Shut it. Now I need you to grab my keys out of my bag, and open my classroom up.” Gerard turned to his side where his leather messenger bag was. Digging through the pockets, he found the keys, swinging open the door. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Gerard, chanted as he walked towards his desk. Frank, watched as his tight work pants, hung perfectly on his body. His grey tight, shirt, carved out his muscles, especially with his open black vest hanging on his body.

“Whoa, whoa.” Frank woke up from is delightful dream before the tipping cup in Gerard’s hand fell. Frank grabbed it.

“Thank you.” Gerard smiled, setting the box and bags down. The student handed over the coffees, but Gerard only took one. “That’s yours, large coffee, a drop of skim, four sugars.” Gerard smiled. Surprised, Frank looked down at the coffee.

“How did you know that?”

“We did, kinda get coffee together once, unofficially.” Gerard winked. Frank laughed, sitting on one of the desks. “So why are you here so early?” Gerard asked.

“Um, I’m here every morning this early.” Gerard’s eyes went wide.

“And why don’t you ever come to hang out with me in the morning; I only get you in the afternoons, after class.” Gerard pouted.

“I just, I don’t wanna get caught spending too much time together.”

“Frank, all I have done is held your hand. There is nothing they can get me on.” Frank nodded agreeing.

“I just-“

“I know, I get it. I haven’t ever done this before-“

“Well that’s good to know.” Frank smirked.

“Shut it. I want this to work, I want this to keep going until you’re graduation so that we can finally become more.” Gerard grabbed Frank’s hand, squeezing it.

“I want that too.”

 

 

 

 

-

 

Frank and Gerard spent mornings together at the coffee shop, and afternoons together, while Gerard graded and Frank did his homework.

They spent time talking, learning from each other. Gerard learned that Frank use to have a depression problem, well; it’s still there, its just hibernating. He also learned that Frank has lived in one other place other than New York City; He use to live in Jersey, same town Gerard is from. Frank also use to go to school with Mikey, in elementary school.

What Frank learned about Gerard is that he use to be a comic book artist before teaching and that he use to also live in Jersey and New York City.

They would talk for hours about music and comics, books, and mindless T.V that was their guilty pleasure.

Frank was beginning to think he was falling too hard for Gerard and he couldn’t help it.

 

Christmas brake was a day away and Frank was angry, mostly cause he mom was going away back to New York City to meet with her publishers, and she’d be there until New Years Day. And of course he couldn’t come. So he’d be spending the holiday alone.

 

Last period was almost over, but Gerard had one last assignment.

“Okay, guys I want to know what you’ll all be doing this holiday brake so, you.” He pointed to a girl in the front row, who explained that she would be going away to her Grans and spending time with her family. A few other kids went, before Gerard called on Frank.

“Um, uh, I’ll be alone, mom is going on a business trip.” Than the bell rang, everyone ran out of the classroom, cheering that they didn’t have school for two weeks. But Gerard was frozen leaning against his desk, staring at Frank.

“You’re gonna be alone?” Gerard whispered.

“Yea, mom is going to visit her publishers. And I have to stay here.” Frank gathered his things, walking up to the front of the room. “So what are you doing for the vacation?”

“Spending it with you.” Gerard grabbed Frank’s hand. Confused, Frank stepped closer to Gerard. 

“What are you talking about?” Frank sighed. “I’ll be fine-“

“No, I am staying here, with you. You’re gonna go home, pack a bag and I’ll pick you up, because I don’t need you parking in a wrong spot and a cop running your license plate and find out who you are. So, go home and I’ll be over in twenty minutes.”

“No, you, aren’t you gonna go see your parents your brother?”

“I am spending it with you, now go.” Gerard smiled. Frank hugged him quickly, taking the smell of coffee and chalk.

“Thank you.” Frank whispered before letting go and rushing off home.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Gerard spent Frank a quick text that he was outside. Pulling his duffle bag over his head, Frank walked towards the black car getting in. Gerard had his sunglasses on, Frank almost moaned when he laid eyes on him.

“Ready?” Frank just nodded as Gerard headed back to his house. Gerard was lucky, he lived in a more secluded area, mostly wooded, long dirt driveway. His house was made of stone; it looked like something out of a fairy tale.

“This-“

“It was my grandmothers, she left it to me.” Frank smiled, as he parked in front of it. Gerard grabbed his bag, leading Frank into his home. It was large, vaulted ceilings, all stonewalls. It was gorgeous. Frank stood there with his mouth hanging open. “You okay?”

“It’s just amazing.”

“Yea, my grandmother use to run up here to hide away from everyone, when she needed to be alone. She wanted me to have this, to be able to feel safe and create with an open mind.” Gerard sighed, walking towards the kitchen. “You want anything?”

“No I’m okay for now, thank you.”

“I’m gonna change, I want to get out of these horrible work clothes.” Gerard scrunched up his face, walking towards the stairs; looking up, he realized it was a loft. When Gerard disappeared out of view, Frank sat on the couch, leaning back, he sighed, looking around. A lot of art was around the home, maybe Gerard’s art. Even sketchbooks piled on the coffee table; and books of poetry. Frank smiled, picking up one of the books, opening it to see drawings of trees, and beings. But he came to a page where he saw himself. His breath evaporated. He clenched the book, seeing at how beautiful Gerard made him look. The next page was him as well, and than another of just his eyes. “You found my book.” Gerard whispered, a small smirked played on his lips.

“You made me look-“

“You are. You are beautiful.” Frank looked Gerard in his casual clothes. His black v-neck curved with his muscles, showing his chest, his pale, hairless chest. His jeans, ripped in the knees, hung low on his hips.

“You, you are too. Jesus.” Frank moaned.

“Glad you like.”

“Well, I really haven’t seen you like this.” Frank shrugged off his jacket, showing his tattoos.

“You have-“

“Oh, yea I got to hide them in school. Principle said so when he met me. That’s why I wear sweatshirts, jackets.” Frank stood, his short sleeve shirt hugging his beautiful biceps. Gerard shivered.

“Well, we learn more about each other everyday.” Gerard winked. Sitting next to Frank, Gerard grabbed the remote. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Yea,” Frank stood up kicking off his boots, placing them by the door. Returning to the couch, Frank held his breath as he leaned into Gerard’s side, tucking his legs under him. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank sighing, looking around on his purchased movies.

Picking some horror flick, Frank’s head was spinning; he was intoxicated with Gerard’s smell. Ugh, he could just eat him. Gerard’s fingers, brushed Frank’s hair out of his eyes. Frank wanted to moan. Gerard’s fingers left a tingling sensation on his skin.

Frank looked up at Gerard.

“What?” Gerard smiled.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna spend the holiday with your family?” Gerard sighed, sitting up grabbing Frank, pulling until he was in his lap.

“I want to spend it with you.” Gerard whispered into Frank’s hear. “I want to wake up and see you on Christmas morning and give you your gift and see your face when you open it. I wanna cook you breakfast and I want to spend some time with you outside of a classroom. I want to take you out too, we can go to a different town so we don’t see anyone we know-“ Frank turned over facing Gerard, his eyes wide, and Frank just lunged forward capturing Gerard in a heated kiss. Frank rooted his fingers into Gerard’s hair. Gerard grabbed Frank’s waist, moving Frank’s legs so he was straddling him. The older mans hands went under Frank’s shirt, feeling his skin; they both moaned. Feeling Frank’s tongue on his lips, Gerard opened his mouth without hesitation.

Frank broke the kiss, not wanting to open his eyes.

“Frank.” Gerard whispered. He finally opened his eyes, seeing his eyes change over from grey to green. “That-“

“I know it wasn’t suppose to happen.” Frank sided, biting his lip.

“Frank, honey.” Gerard bushed his hair back. Leaning forward, Gerard kissed him again. Sighing, Frank placed his hands on Gerard’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Breaking the kiss, Gerard rested his forehead against Frank’s. “Now that I’ve kissed you, I don’t wanna stop.” Gerard whimpered.

“I know, I- we could get caught, I’m-“

“Not during these two weeks alone we wont. For these two weeks I am not your teacher and you are not my student. You are my bo-“ Frank leaned closer.

“Boyfriend.” Frank whispered, kissing Gerard’s cheek. Gerard smiled kissing Frank again.

“Yes, that you are.”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

Frank woke up on the couch, almost falling off. Frank was sweating, he had a nightmare; normal. He use to have nightmares all the time; they weren’t as frequent anymore. But they still leave him breathless and fearful. Looking around, he saw a clock; it was three in the morning. Frank was still shaking. His hands could barely get him out of the tangled blankets.

The younger boy headed towards the stairs, he wasn’t thinking while he walked right into Gerard’s room. The older man was sleeping, snoring softly, on his side. Walking over to the bed, he said down softly, pulling the blankets back as he slid in.

Gerard jumped, turning over, seeing a frightened Frank.

“What’s wrong, you okay?” Gerard, pulled Frank closer to him.

“I have these nightmares sometimes, they get me kinda-“

“Frank, its okay. What kind of nightmares?” Frank hid his face in Gerard’s neck.

“When I was really, uh, really depressed, I use to get picked on and they use to say I should kill myself.” Gerard pulled him closer, running his fingers through his “boyfriends” hair. “Um, they said it so much that I did try, but my mom found me and got me help. I was so close to dying and all I have are these nightmares about me dying. And it still scares the shit ou-“

“You’re safe here, with me, I wont let anyone hurt you I-“

“They already do. They- they all do.”

“What are you-“ Frank pulled back lifting his shirt so Gerard could see his back. There were bruises, dark ones, and purple, blue welts on his body. Gerard lightly reached out to feel Frank. “They do this to you? When, how?”

“Gerard, you’re not always with me. It would be worse if I got to school the same time everyone else does.”

“Is it those asses Kennedy and Crew, cause I swear to God-“

“It’s not only them, there’s a few others. No one likes the new kid, even though the new kid isn’t so new.” Gerard grabbed Frank pulling himself closer to Frank.

“It’s not gonna happen anymore-“ Frank pushed Gerard’s hair back.

“Love, you-“

“I can! I can, because I’m the one who wants to keep you safe. I will, I can, okay?” Frank just nodded, pulling Gerard into a kiss. Gerard grabbed Frank’s thigh, pulling it over his own. “I will keep you safe. I promise.” Gerard whispered against the younger mans lips. Frank buried his head into Gerard’s chest; both of them falling asleep together.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It was Christmas Eve and Gerard was almost done cooking. Frank just finished his shower; dressed in a red and black plaid shirt and a pair of black jeans, he was ready to celebrate Christmas with Gerard. Walking towards the living room, he saw Gerard spaced out with a coffee in his hands. He was leaning against the counter. The younger man slid his hands around Gerard from behind, getting on his toes to kiss the back of Gerard’s neck. The older of the two hummed.

“You okay?” Frank whispered against his neck. Gerard turned around grabbing his boyfriend at the waist.

“I’m perfect, I’m just worried about you.” Gerard whispered against Frank’s hair.

“I’m fine, I know last night was a little-“

“Frank, I care about you, more than you know. You make me so happy, and I only just met you three months ago. You getting hurt, I- You have to come to me when it happens, if it happens and I’m not around because I am going to make sure it never happens again.” Frank smiled against Gerard collarbone.

“I care about you so much.” Frank leaned up capturing Gerard’s lips. Lifting Frank on to the counter, Gerard, stepped betweens his legs, deeping the kiss by grabbing Frank’s face, until he heard:

 

 

“Hey Ger-“ Gerard whipped around seeing his bother in the middle of his living room.

 

“What are you-“

“Hey hunnie.” His mother shrieked as she walked into the home.

“Mom, what are you guys doing here?” Frank’s face was flushed, hiding behind the older man.

“You said you couldn’t make it this year so we came to surprise you.” Mikey smiled.

“Mom- I-“

“Who is this? Is this why you couldn’t make it?” Pointing to Frank.

“Well, yea, but-“

“Wait, are you Frank Iero? I think we went to grade school together.” Frank couldn’t think what to do, so he ran up stairs.

“Oh good going Mikey. I wanted to have Christmas with him; he doesn’t really have family. His mother is away on business and all he’s got is me.” Gerard slammed his hand down. “I didn’t want you guys to meet him yet cause this is a fairly new relationship for me and I don’t want to ruin it. He means so much to me.

“isn’t he my age though?”

“He’s eighteen.” Gerard said.

“And you’re 26.” Mikey said.

“So? Gerard has something for once, since, ya know.”

“Mom, please-“

“I’m happy for you Gerard really. I just wish you would have told us.”

“I didn’t wanna jinx it. I don’t wanna lose him and now he’s-“ Gerard walked past them, heading up stairs, looking around his bedroom, he didn’t see Frank, his heart began to race. Knocking on the bathroom door he heard Frank crying.

“Honey, please it’s just me.” Frank opened the door, letting Gerard in. “Baby I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for them to scare you.”

“No, no they didn’t scare me, but-but now, n-I’m gonna lose you right? They have to know now that I’m-“

“No, no Frankie, love, they don’t know, they know how old you are since Mikey knows you, but that’s it. Okay?” Frank was shaking. Gerard wrapped him in his arms. “It’s gonna be okay, no one is taking me away from you.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Thank you for reading.

Christmas was fine. Gerard’s mother loved Frank; she even told her son if he hurts the younger boy he has hell to pay.

Frank didn’t want the vacation to end. During the week, they watched almost every movie, good and bad in Gerard’s collection. And of course, there was a lot of touching and moaning. Gerard couldn’t get enough of Frank, and vice versa.

They also went on a date. They ended up going about two hours out of the way; Gerard took him to an expressive restaurant. Frank kept saying it was too much, that he didn’t need all of this to know that his boyfriend cares, but to Gerard, this was the most he could do until Frank graduated.

On New Years Eve, Gerard and Frank stayed in; watching the popular New Years Eve shows, showing the ball and poppy music that Frank could barely stand. But they laughed at most of the acts, feeding each other some snacks.

They began counting down. Gerard pulled Frank to his feet, moving to the back door. Frank was confused. He put the T.V on loud so they could tell when they stopped counting. Frank looked at the sky, seeing fireworks from town in the distance. Gerard pulled Frank flush to his body. Capturing the younger mans lips, Frank sighed contently, against the older man. Gerard pulled away, resting his forehead against his boyfriends. And all he said, which made Frank happy and scared at the same time, was, ‘Happy New Year Frankie, I love you.’

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

They were back at school, and Frank was not happy about being without Gerard’s arms. Frank got to school early, as always, heading towards Gerard’s classroom.

The teacher was sat on his desk as he looked over his lessons for the day, as Frank walked in. The teacher smirked at him, waving him over.

“Hey honey. Good morning.” Gerard brought his coffee to his lips. “Your coffee is behind me.” Frank just nodded and walked around the desk, seeing his coffee still in the holder. “Are you okay?” Gerard whispered, looking through his fringe, covering his forehead. Frank just nodded. “Baby.”

“I’m okay, I just-“

“Is it because of what I said at midnight? If it is, its okay that you don’t feel the same, I tend to, fall rather quickly. And with you, its quicker that quick, but I can’t hel-“ Frank pressed his fingers to Gerard’s mouth.

“I love you. I do, I, I haven’t had anyone say they loved me. My mother doesn’t even say it. I just know, ya know?” Gerard nodded, kissing lightly at Frank’s fingers.

“I love you,” he mouthed against Frank’s fingertips.

“Good. Do you need any help grading or anything?” Gerard moaned.

“That is the sexiest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Gerard winked, as Frank just rolled his eyes and held out his arms for the large stack of papers the teacher would hand him.

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

As months went by, they got closer and closer to graduation. And Frank’s mother was getting a weird feeling about her son. He was spending way more time out of the house, but she never met any of his friends.

As Frank lay on his bed, his mom knocked on the door.

“Enter if you dare.” Frank called. His mom opened the door with two mugs in her hand, hot coco. “Oh no, something is up. Hot coco to the rescue.”

“Stop.” His mom laughed, sitting on his bed.

“What’s up mom?” He asked taking one of the cups.

“Well, you’ve been spending a lot of time out of this house, other than the time you’re at school. Where have you been going?”

“Well, I am applying to school, almost done, and I’ve been helping my English teacher out with grading and my writing portfolio, so I just been working real hard.” His mother puckered her lips.

“You sure that’s it?” Frank laughed.

“Yes mom.”

“Can I meet this teacher, bring him to dinner?” His mom said standing up.

“Um, ugh mom, that’s embarrassing!”

“Frank, I just want to meet the man who has been helping my son get into college. Just as a thank you because I’ve been so busy.” Frank nodded.

“Okay, I can see if he can come over tomorrow.” Frank’s mom claps happily and heads out of his room. “Oh boy.”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Gerard parked outside Frank’s house. He was still in his work attire. Killing the engine, he rubbed his hands together.

“Okay, here we go.” He whispered to himself. Heading towards the door, he knocked twice before stepping back. Frank’s mother opened the door, smiling.

“Hello, are you Mr. Way? It’s very nice to meet you!”

“I can say the same about you Mrs. Iero, I am a very big fan of your work. And you can call me Gerard.” Stepping in, he shrugged off his jacket, his white button down clinging close to his body and his vest hanging off him.

“Gerard, thank you. You can call me Nancy. Frank should be down in a minute, he’s been in front of the mirror for the last twenty minutes.” Gerard laughed, biting his lip. “So Gerard, Frank says he’s been helping you grade while you help him apply to colleges and his writing portfolio. This dinner is to say thank you.”

“It’s no problem, Frank is an amazing person, and what a great writer. He has these thoughts that roam his brain that people wanna talk about, but are too afraid too open their mouths. He is gonna go far, and I am proud of him.”

“Thank you. He is isn’t he? He comes up with the craziest ideas. You know he helped me write Run, he was my editor. He added things that I swear I never thought of. I should of put, by Nancy Iero and Frank Iero.” Gerard was shocked; he didn’t realize that’s how Frank knew so many things that didn’t even come to Gerard’s brain while reading it the first time. As Nancy poured Gerard a glass of wine, he stopped her.

“Oh Mam’am, I uh, I don’t drink. I’m-“

“Oh, would you like soda?”

“That’s perfect.”

“May I ask how old you are?” Nancy asked as she entered the kitchen.

“Uh, Twenty-six.” Nancy nodded, Frank raced down the stairs, stopping at the last step looking at Gerard. He blushed, walking towards the kitchen.

“Hey Mr. Way.” Frank smiled, as he past his mom, grabbing a soda as well. Gerard blushed, clasping his hands together, while holding glass.

“Well, dinner is about ready, why don’t you two sit down.” His mom disappeared into the kitchen. They sat next to each other, Gerard’s hand reached for Frank’s under the table. Gladly, Frank took it, brushing his thumb across his teacher’s knuckles.

“Okay, here we go.” Nancy brought in the pasta.

“It looks wonderful.”

“Well, lets hope it tastes that way too.” Frank said. Nancy threw a dishtowel at Frank, laughing.

“I get lip from my kid, does he do this too you?”

“No, he tends to make jokes though.”

“I am funny you can’t say I’m not.” Gerard laughed tightening the grip on Frank’s hand.

“That you are.” Grabbing a plate full, they all started to eat, both hands on the table. “Okay, so I got something to say.” Nancy says, wiping her mouth. Both heads lifted looking straight at her. “Who came on to whom first?” Gerard became pale, grabbing Frank’s thigh.

“Um, what?” Frank said dropping his fork.

“Oh you’re kidding right? I can see right through this act. You’ve been seeing each other, oh and Frank you are not quiet. Oh Gerard!” She mocks.

“Mom!” Frank stood, ready to jump in front of Gerard, maybe get on his knees to beg her not to call the cops.

“Mrs. Iero, I- I- please, God, please don’t call the cops. I swear I haven’t done anything to him, other than kiss him. I- Goodness.” Gerard stood, running to grab his coat. Frank ran after him, grabbing him by his shoulder.

“Gerard-“

“Hold on you two.” Nancy ran after both of them. “Did I sound angry over there, did I sound like I was gonna call the police, the school, the media?” Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand, squeezing it. “I just have one question. You,” pointing to Gerard, “Do you treat him well?” She asked. Gerard let all the air he was holding inside, out.

“I do, well, I believe I do. I promise not to hurt him, not to make him ever feel unloved, or alone. I want to take care of him; I want to be with him. I know that may seem weird with me being twenty-six and Frank eighteen, but I tried to stay away, I- I really did. We met at the coffee shop, his first day of school. I didn’t realize he was my student. He looks way older than eighteen. I um, I did flirt, he did too, but he didn’t realize how old I was either; um, but when I did find out, I tried to stay away, I just-“

“I understand. Frank, did I tell you how I met your father?” Frank shook his head.

“Um, when I was going to college, uh, I had this one professor, well he was your father, we tried to stay away also, but we ended up together. Um, I passed his class and I moved on to my last year. And we were full on dating. Sadly, Frank’s father died five years ago in a car accident. But what I’m trying to say is, its okay. Just, keep it low, don’t tell anyone until you graduate Frank. You’re eighteen, Gerard can’t be arrested, but he can lose his job.” Frank nodded.

“Thank you mom.” Frankie whispered.

“Now, I have a conference call with my publishers, you two behave.” Nancy said, pointing mostly at Frank, heading towards her office. Frank almost collapsed. Gerard grabbed him, pulling the younger man into his chest.

“I thought, I- thought I lost you, I thought she was gonna rip us apart. I love you, so much- I can’t be-“

“I know,” Frank pushed his teachers hair out of his face, pulling him into a kiss, “I can’t be without you either, never.”

“Three more months Sweetheart.” Gerard sighed against his boyfriend’s lips.

“Three more months.”

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

And those three months came; Frank found himself just stepping off the stage with his diploma in his hands. He could hear his mom and Gerard cheering from the back. Heading back to his seat waiting, hoping for this ceremony to be over soon.

Frank ran, he ran towards the back of the crowd pushing past people, looking for Gerard. He needed Gerard. Seeing his hair pushing, Frank ran right into the back of him, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s waist. Turning around, he grabbed the graduate by the waist, lifting him into his arms.

Kissing Gerard has always been amazing; giving him goose bumps and hairs standing on end. His heart beating so rapidly that it may fly out of his chest. But today, today is the day he can kiss him wherever he wants.

Heading towards the car, Frank grabbed his mom’s hand, stopping her. Staring at her, Frank bit his lip. Nancy smiled.

“Go, Gerard, he’s yours now.” Hugging his mom, he grabbed Gerard’s hand, following him towards the car.

 

 

-

 

 

 

Entering Gerard’s home, Frank wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

“You, Frank, are now mine. To show off, to love, to spend forever with.” Frank laughed, kissing the older man.

“I am, yours, always yours.” Gerard deepened the kiss, pulling him completely against his body. Feeling ever dip, curve, lump. Frank pulled away, as he pushed his hands under Gerard’s shirt, pulling it over his head. Gerard shirtless was something Frank doesn’t think he’d ever get use too. The way he looked in dim light made Frank’s body shiver. Gerard pulled Frank’s shirt off too, grabbing him by his waist, leaning down, Gerard peppered kisses over his collarbone. Frank gasped, digging his nails into Gerard’s back. The older man moaned, lifting Frank into his arms heading towards the stairs.

Getting to Gerard’s bed, he laid Frank down, pulling off his shoes and pants, socks too. Frank sat there on the bed, just in his tight boxers watching his older, sexier, man get undress.

“I love you.” Frank couldn’t think of anything else to say. Gerard smiled, crawling over him, kissing him hard, and pressing his body against Frank’s. Brushing his hair out of the younger boys eyes, he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“We are gonna go slow, I love you so much. So much.” Frank leaned up kissing Gerard as the night turned into the most passionate night of Frank’s even Gerard’s life. They felt love, pleasure of each other lips, hands roaming, making each other feel wanted, loved. They called each others names into the night as they climaxed together saying I love yous until they fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Frank went to school close to home. Gerard was more important than going away. He could learn how to write anywhere.

But today was different; he was offered a full scholarship to NYU. When he got the letter his heart said no, but his professor said that there may never be a chance like that again.

 

Walking into now, Gerard and Frank’s home, he saw his handsome boyfriend in the kitchen. Throwing his bag onto the floor, he walked straight into Gerard’s back, pressing his cheek to the taller mans shoulder blade.

“Well, hello to you too.” Gerard turned around; he knew something was wrong. “What?” Grabbing Gerard’s hand, the younger boy pressed it to his cheek. Kissing the older mans palm.

“I turned it down, but I thought you should know, that I got a full scholarship to NYU-“

“Frankie that’s great!” Gerard wrapped his arms around the younger man, kissing his head.

“I’m not going. I’m staying here.”

“What, no! Frankie you have to go.” Gerard, held him by the shoulders.

“No! I’m staying with you!” Frank said.

“Baby, I will still be here. I’m not going anywhere-“

“I’m not going.” Frank pulled out of his grasp, heading upstairs. Gerard was left alone, biting the inside of his cheek, watching Frank angrily stomping upstairs.

 

 

 

After three days of not talking to each other, Gerard sat in his living room, waiting for Frank to come home.

And once he did, Frank held up his hand repeating no.

“Frank-“

“No! No! I’m not going. I’m not leaving you. I fucking- we fucking worked so hard to be together. So fucking hard. I waited so long to have you, to hold you around town even though we do get weird stares still. I’m stay-“

“Well, if you’re staying here, than you better come visit me in New York.” Gerard yelled. Stopping Frank.

“What.”

“I gave my notice that I will not be returning to Middle Rock High School. I am coming with you.” Gerard said mono-toned. Frank ran right into Gerard’s arms. When they touched the boulder on both their shoulders rolled off and disappeared.

“No, your job, you lo-“

“I love you more. I can teach anywhere.”

“And I can write anywhere.”

“Not until you get a degree. You write in New York until you walk across that stage.” Frank kissed Gerard, rooting his fingers through his locks.

“Oh, wait, what about your grandma’s-“

“I’ll do what she did, have the town just check on it once and a while, and we will come here during the summer. Summers here are beautiful.” Frank smiled, pulling Gerard into another kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

They made it. Together. For twenty-four years, they made it. Gerard has been teaching in the city, and Frank worked as an editor for the New York Times. Living in a modern apartment on the upper eastside, close to Park Ave.

As a married couple, they decided that they both wanted children, so they adopted a little girl, but that little girl was now sixteen years old.

As Frank cleaned up the living room of their home, Gerard came through the door, smiling, holding his arms open for Frank. As he was almost enclosed in his husband, Amelia got to Frank first.

“Hey! I get hugs from Dad first.” Gerard whined. Millie, her nickname given to her Nona Nancy, giggled.

“I got here first.” She mocked, pulling her dad closer. Gerard shook his head, pulling both of them into a hug. “I have to tell you something! Oh my God! Today at school! It was the best first day! Ugh my English teacher, my God is he hot. Geez, with his long shaggy hair and his-“ Frank lost all his hearing, looking up at Gerard whose face was paler than usual. Oh, Boy, here we go.


End file.
